Fury of his heart
by dracolord606
Summary: During the first task Harry awakens a long forgotten power from an age old warrior. First story so go easy on me. H/HR


Fury of his heart chapter 1- Awakened strength

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Warcries/Important**

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or Asuras Wrath, unfortunatley.

'Shit' was the only thought going through Harry's mind as he dodged the flames from the Hungarian horntail. 'If I ever find out Hagrid asked for dragons as the first task I'll send him on a one way trip to hell!' While Harry concentrated on not ending up as a piece of barbacue our hated little ferret saw how close Hermionie was to the edge of the arena. 'This is the perfect chance to get rid of the mudblood and potter at once' he decided with a poor attempt at an evil no one was looking he sent a low level stunner at Hermionie's back. While not enough to knock her out it was more than enough to push her over the edge and into the warzone of the arena.

"Hermionie!" Harry screamed as her ran to her. When he arrived he saw that she was alive just shaken. Unfortunatly the dragon had followed them. Harry and Hermionie both saw it preparing to blast them with its flames and before Hermionie could even think Harry pushed her out of the way taking the full power of the flames on himself. "HARRY!" Hermionie screamed. She couldn't believe it. Her first friend and the first person she had started to think of as more then a friend was turned to ash before her very eyes.

Near everyone looked away with tears in their eyes. The only exceptions were Mad-eye who was both happy yet terrified at the same time about Potter's death. Snape was pratically jumping for joy as was Malfoy. Rita Skeeter on the other hand could only think of the sheer number of galleons she could get for this story.

Suddenly….

"What just happened?" Everyone looked back so fast that half of them got whiplash. Stood in the middle of the flames, unharmed, was Harry! There were many differences. First was that his top had been burnt off revealing a musclestucture similar to a body builder but one that the girls thought looked right on him. Second was that he had a golden metal plating covering both his arms. Finally his hair had turned pure white and his chest was covered in intricate tattoos. "You okay Hermionie?" As she nodded Harry felt his heart soar. The girl he had started to love was safe and that was all that mattered. With that thought something seemed to change around Harry. It was almost as if he had an aura around him in the shape of a, god. 'Let's try this again shall we you over grown lizard!' Hermionie gasped as she realized that she was the only one to hear that. 'Whats happening?' she mentally screamed. Harry looked at her and realized the Horntail was about to attack her again. Once more he got in the way of the falmes and everyone saw that he was not even fased by them. A huge golden shield had sprung up infront of him and it looked to be coming from the armour!

The flames disappeared and everyone saw Harry was getting mad. Everyone who had seen a Potter tantrum prepared themselves but something different happened. A red glow surrounded Harry's hands and everyone briefley saw his green eyes become pure white, when suddenley he shot his fist forward at the Horntail. A burst of that same red energy accompanied it and impacted into the dragon. Harry charged forward before delivering an uppercut and a barrarge of punches to the dragon's chest. As he did this the audience noticed more and more of the same red energy surrounding Harry. Finally he shouted "**BURST**" and pushed himself back down to the floor letting the dragon impact on it. He then rushed forward and gave another barrarge of punches before concentrating all his power into his right fist and slaming it into the dragon whose head shattered under the force of the blow.

Before Harry could do anything after this astounding feat he was knocked down by the bushhy-haired missle of Hermionie Granger. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" she sobbed as she clung to him like someone drowning clutches to each next breath. "Hey, its ok, its ok I'm alright. What about you are you ok?" Harry asked with a hint of worry in his voice. Hermionie just nodded while sobbing as harry led her to the medical tent. "Will I ever have a year when you are **not **in here Potter?" the matronly voice of madam Pomfrey asked/complained. "I guess not ma'am." Harry chuckled out. "Hey whats wrong?" he'd asked noticing she had gone white as a sheet. "Y-y-you…you're not even burnt" she stuttered out when she saw Harry. 'I need to talk to the headmaster' "Wait here Potter, you too Granger"

After she bustled out Harry and Hermionie turned to each other and before Harry could do anything "I'm so glad you're safe!" she cried as she hugged him. "If you'd died I-I don't know that I'd do!" "Its okay 'mionie we're both safe that's all that matters" Hermionie looked at him with tear filled eyes "What did you call me?" she asked with a feeling of hope growing in her. 'Maybe he feels the same way about me' "I called you 'mionie" "Why?" Harry swallowed the fear that was rising at the thought of her rejecting him and decided to tell her how he felt. "Ever since that ride on Buckbeak we both had I couldn't think of you as just a friend. I think I'm in love with you" As Hermionie stared numb yet filled with happiness at the same time Harry plowed on and asked" I don't know if you feel the same but I have to ask, will you be my girlfriend?"

Before he could even blink Hermionie latched onto him and passionatley kissed him. Without thinking he kissed her back just as passionatley and after what felt like hours they broke apart. "Does that answer your question Harry?" "Yes but I woud still like to hear the words." "Then yes I would be honoured and delighted to be your girlfriend Harry" Harry looking at her with love filled eyes and seeing those tender brown eyes looking back at him kissed her they kissed a soft red nimbus of magic surrounded them and resolved itself into the shape of a dragon protectively covering them with it's wings. Even more mysterious however were the two tendrils of energy, one green from Harry and one brown from Hermionie that entered the body of the other litteraly binding the two souls into one.

But as the evil cow called fate would have it our favourite red-headed retard blundered into the medical tent and stared at this heart warming moment with jelousy, disgust and rage blending into one. "POTTER!" he roared. Harry and Hermionie broke away from each other and stared at Ron. "First you take my place in this tournament and now you take my girl!" Ron shouted letting all his feelings out "Why can't you just let me have even one thing that I deserve and you don't you selfish bastard" 'How dare he' Hermionie thought 'how dare he say that the man I love dosen't deserve me' Harry spun round "You love me" he asked eyes wide with wonder as he stared at her. "Yes but how did you know when I haven't even said it yet" Harry looked at her confused "But I just heard you say it" "You said how dare he say that the man I love dosen't deserve me" Hermionie looked scared "Harry I didn't say it I **thought** it."

Harry wondered how this was possible 'Could it be something to do with that kiss just now' Hermionie gasped as she heard what Harry was thinking "Harry I think you right that kiss must have created a soul bond between us!" Harry just looked like someone had told him he had to go and take his NEWTS now. "A what?" "I believe I can answer that Harry" the grandfatherly voice of Professor Dumbldore announcing his presence. As the old man looked at the young couple he saw the scars and marks on his body and relized what a fool he'd been. He had become so concerned with the greater good for the world that he had ignored what would be good for Harry. At that moment he swore that that would never happen again. He promised himself that he would fight to make sure this relationship was allowed to continue and that Harry would never have to go back to those pitifull excuses for humans ever again.

"A soul bond is when two people's souls join as one. From that moment they are joined in spirit so that they feel what the other feels and can hear what the other thinks. They are in a sense never apart and will always love the bonded person. This is a good thing however as a soul bond can only happen to a pair that loves each other more than life itself" He finished seeing the happy and lving looks on their faces. Harry then remembered something "Sir, when I was in the arena, what was that magic that I used? " I believe we can answer that" Everyone turned to see four ghosts walking towards them. The first, who was also the speeker, was tall, regal and majestic looking. He had long brown hair, huge muscles and a deep red robe on with a jewled sword at his belt. It was of course Godric Gryffindor. Second was a woman walking hand in hand with him. She had a tall, hourgalss figure with deep eyes that held much knowledge and wisdom. On her head was a tiara and she wore robes of deep blue or puple. She was Rowena Ravenclaw. Thid was a plump woman with a cup filled with food and showed such warmth and feeling in her eyes. She had yellow and black Robes and was Helga Hufflepuff. Finally there came a tall thin man who, while not as inviting as the others, was still a person that you could trust. He had a serpent shaped locket, wore robes of emerald green and was Salazar Slytherin.

"You have awakend your heratige Harry." Harry was dumbfounded "What do you mean my heratige?" Godric just smiled "My family is descended from a godlike being called Asura who fought against seven beings who believed they were gods. He used the power of his wrath in order to do so." Rowena then continued "This magic can only be accessed when the biological heir of my husband and I finds someone worth protecting and gives up their life to protect that person." Everyone looked on in shock at what was just said. Harry was the descendent of two of the founders of Hogwarts. Harry chuckled and asked "Does this mean I own the school?" Everyone laughed as the tension instantly disappered.

"Sorry but no" Harry pouted at this which Hermionie thought was incredibly cute. "Thanks Hermionie" Everyone looked confused before they remebered the soul bond. Harry turned back to his ancestors "So what exactly does the wrath (the name, the wrath, will be used whenever rethering to this power) do?" Everyone turned to Godric "The wrath lets you use your rage and bloodlust in a fight to fuel your attacks and become stronger throughout the fight. The stages are very recogniseable but be warned, the more power you use in a fight the more brittle your arms become with each stage"

Harry mulled this over both scared and excited, but Ron, angry at Harry being the centre of attention again,butted in "So what if he's got a new power, that doesn't mean the scar faced, glory seeking, bastard can go around stealing MY girl does it?" Everyone looked at Ron with a mixture of pity and loathing. Suddenly the red aura reappeared as Hermionie felt and saw Harry's rage. Everyone else felt something except the retard with his head up his ass. (AN: I might stop refering to Ron as such as it is an insult to every other fiction character who is called a retard to be classed like Ron) Harry shot his fist out catching Ron in the stomach and knocking him all the way back to the Burrow where he crashlanded right in the pond out back. Everyone stared at Harry and he shrugged "He was getting on my nerves" Everyone else agreed and walked back to the castle.

End of chapter 1


End file.
